(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device unit and an imaging apparatus.
(2) Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus, such as a digital still camera and the like, picks up the image of a subject, which has been led through an imaging optical system, by causing the image to be image-formed on an imaging device.
In many cases, a heat radiating plate which radiates heat generated in the imaging device is provided at a rear surface of the imaging device which is located oppositely to an imaging surface of the imaging device, and a signal processing substrate which operates the imaging device is provided on a surface of the heat radiating plate which is located oppositely to a surface of the heat radiating plate which faces the rear surface of the imaging device (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-332894).